friendship
by Demoneye123
Summary: cordelia is a shy girl with no friends and a bizarre disease on her left eye. she meets ciel who is brought from the past to the future.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: _Cordelia Gonzalez

_Age: _15

_Birth date: _April 15th 1996

_Characteristics: _dark black hair, her right eye is green and her left eye is red (she keeps her left eye hidden with an eye patch), likes cats.

_Race:_ half demon

_Hobbies: _reading, drawing and cooking

**Chapter 1- the new kid**

«Rrriiiiiiinnnggggggg» the bell rang in a small high school in Toronto called ``Vaughan high``.

The students rushed to their lockers to get their stuff for their afternoon classes. After five or ten minutes the hallways got silent. Cordelia was late to class because she was absorbed by a story she was reading. It was Journey to the center of the earth, a novel by Jules Verne. She liked reading. It was her favorite pass times. She could also draw; she usually drew pictures of the scenes of the books she read.

« Ooh, look who's here, its Cordelia! » said a group of girls while throwing pieces of their lunch at her.

Cordelia didn't say anything; she continued to walk as if nothing has happened. She kept enduring these treatments because she knew that even if she tried, it would cause more trouble.

« So you're ignoring us » said one of the girls in the group. Her name was Amanda; she was kind of like their leader.

« We a tired of you ignoring us » said another one. They grabbed Cordelia by the collar and threw her on the locker. They were looking through her pockets, probably for money.

« Stop, please stop » Cordelia said faintly. The girls were looking at each other with amused looks. They were looking for reactions when they bullied people. They suddenly stopped.

« We will let you go this time, but next time we're not gonna be as nice» then they left.

Cordelia was full of spaghetti sauce. She headed for the washroom to try to get the stains off the shirt her mom got her for her birthday. Her mom is sick, when she was born her mother has lost almost half her weight; it was because the baby has absorbed most of her energy. When the doctors saw her left eye they did several tests on her, all of them were unsuccessful. She keeps asking her mom why her eye is like that, but she only says that it's a disease she got from her father and that the doctors don't know what it is. It frustrated her; she also didn't want to say who her father is.

« damn it!» cursed Cordelia. The stain had dried enough for it to permanently stay. She returned to class wondering what insults people would throw at her, but when she got there, nobody noticed her entering. It was weird, usually people would throw bits of eraser and spit balls on her, instead they were all looking at the far right corner of the class; her spot. There was a kid sitting on the seat next to her. She liked sitting alone; she didn't like the thought of someone sitting next to her. The kid was short, he looked twelve. He had light black hair, with a hint of grey. He had an eye patch on his right eye. She wondered if he had the same disease she had, but didn't dare to ask him. He is dressed as a noble late 1800's.

« Now that everyone is present, I would like to introduce you new student» said the teacher« please, come in front and introduce yourself»

« I would prefer to stay here, miss» the boy asked.

« Sure, go ahead» the teacher said. That teacher was easy to bribe, people took advantage of that; they would skip class to go to McDonald's or arrive late saying that the bus was late.

« My name is Ciel Phantomhive» the boy said « I was born December 14th, 1875» the class stayed silent then they all exploded in laughter.

After class, they all ganged up on Ciel. She felt relieved that she was left alone, but felt a tint of guilt and sadness for the kid. Why would he say that knowing that everyone would make fun of him? He's probably looking for attention. Cordelia shook her head; it wasn't her to feel bad for someone. She gave up, she headed straight to the group of kids and gathered all her courage and intervened.

« STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!» Cordelia shouted. Everyone went silent; they all looked at Cordelia like she was a foreign creäture from outer space. She felt embarrassed; it was the first time she spoke that loud at school. Ciel looked surprised, but it only lasted five seconds then it went back to his usual cold look. Cordelia started to walk away, they were still looking at her shocked.

« she just spoke» said a boy from her math class breaking the silence.

The second bell rang, announcing the beginning of the fourth period. The group bloke up and they all retreated to their classes. Cordelia was taking her time she was still surprised that she actually spoke for someone she never spoke to.

« Hey, girl! » a voice said behind her. She was sure it was someone trying to make fun of her about earlier, but the voice was familiar. Ciel was standing behind her, staring at her with a neutral look.

« Why did you do that? » asks Ciel. Cordelia could feel that he wasn't happy that she helped him.

« I don't know, it just happened. My body moved by itself» her left eye started to itch. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she was sure it had something to do with her disease on her eye.

« then, let me deal with my own busyness» he answered.

**there it is, my first fanfiction. hope you like it. i will post the next chapter as soon as possible. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**There it is, my second chapter of friendship (I know, it sucks as a title -_-)**

**Chapter 2-the surprise**

"Cordelia, Cordelia, it's time to wake up" Cordelia's mom said gently. Her mom had blonde hair, which Cordelia would have loved to have. She had green eyes, she was tall and skinny. It was obvious that she was weak.

"You didn't have to wake up, mom" Cordelia said feeling guilty that she forgot to put her alarm on. Even though Cordelia's mother was sick, she wanted to be there for her. The hospital offered her a room in an institute for sick people, but she refused saying that she had to take care of me. My father left me when I was born. It's my father who gave me my name; he was a fan of Shakespeare, that's what my mom says.

"Your teacher called. She said that you were late for third period again. Its three weeks in a row, what is happening?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, Just I get too absorbed in my reading" she answered. She doesn't want to say that she gets bullied because she doesn't want her mother to be worried and get her to change schools again.

She got dressed and left for school. When she entered the school every stopped talking and looked at her.

"Did you hear? Yesterday she spoke" whispered a girl. She regretted what she did; she should have shut her mouth and let the kid take care of his own business. Anyways, Ciel told her to mind her own business.

She headed to library to continue reading her book. All of the tables were taken; she scanned for one that seemed to have the less people that will annoy her. There was only one, but Ciel was sitting there. She decided that if she doesn't talk to him or not make eye contact, she won't bother him. She sat on the table as far as possible of Ciel. Ciel looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" Ciel complained. Cordelia got ready to get up and leave. "Wait! You can stay, but don't bother me, I'm trying to study" Cordelia opened her book and started to read. She didn't want to make eye contact with him, but she couldn't help it; she had to, something in her told her to. Cordelia's left eye stared to twitch again. It didn't matter how much she scratched her eye, it didn't stop the twitch.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked "you are scratching your patched eye frantically. What happened to it?" Cordelia was surprised, it was the first time someone mentioned her left eye. "Hum... It's some disease I got from my father. I never met him, he left when I was born"

"I lost my parents when I was 10. They were murdered on my birthday. I was kidnapped, that's when I met Sebastian, my butler." Ciel explained keeping his eyes on his math book. Cordelia felt bad, but she felt like she heard that story before, it felt so familiar. "It must have been hard for you" cordelia said "can I ask you something?" Ciel looked at her with a blank expression. "What?" ciel said wanting that conversation to end quickly? "Have I met you before? I know it's a weird and unexpected question, but you seem familiar, so is your story." Cordelia asked with a forced smile. "No, I don't think I have met or seen you before, I'm sorry". Cordelia took her stuff and left, she could not endure that continuous twitching on her eye, it was starting to get on her nerves. 'Creep' Ciel thought

In class, she kept thinking about the conversation she had with Ciel. It was weird, she felt so comfortable talking to him, plus every time she is near him, her eye starts twitching.

"Cordelia, Cordelia." The teacher was calling her for at least 1 minute. Every single person in the class was staring at her. "Could you come up front and explain the class how to cook an omelet?" Cordelia got up and walked to the front of the class, it was the first time she accepted to demonstrate in front of class. she was so nervous, her heart was pumping harder and harder every step she took; When she got to the table she was sure she was going to faint. Then she took the whisk then started to beat the eggs, it was like magic, her nervousness was totally gone. She was making that omelet like if she was a professional. Ciel was staring at her with disbelief, he recognized that cooking technique.

In the hallway, Ciel was looking for Cordelia; he had to talk to her. Cordelia saw Ciel, she walked faster, she knew Ciel was looking at her intensely while she was demonstrating; she didn't want to speak to him.

"Cordelia, wait! I need to speak to you!" Ciel shouted across the hallway. Cordelia continued walking. "Please!" Cordelia stopped then looked at him. "What!" Cordelia answered annoyed. "Come, I need to show you something" Cordelia wasn't sure about following him, but her curiosity was too strong. She followed him up to a hotel in downtown Toronto; it looked like a place where murders happen in CSI. "This is where you live?" Cordelia asked surprised. "Yes, I know it is not a place where children should be, but this is all I've got." Ciel invited her to enter. He took a picture then showed it to her "do you know that man?" Ciel asked. The man in picture had dark black, just like Cordelia's, he had red eyes, he wore a tailcoat and he was tall. "No, but he looks a little bit like me. Who is it?" Cordelia asked while touching the patch on her left eye. "He's my butler, Sebastian" Ciel answered. "Can I take to sow it to my mom?" she asked "sure, but bring it back tomorrow". Cordelia left still looking at the picture.

When she got home, her mother was preparing supper. She was not that good at cooking, but Cordelia didn't say it. "Mom? Do know that man?" Cordelia said showing her the picture. Her mother's eye opened wide "where did you get that picture?" she asked with a frightened tone "someone from school gave it to me, why?" Now Cordelia knew something was off, why did she resemble the guy on the picture and the reaction of her mother? "Nothing" she answered quietly. "Please tell me, who is that guy, I know you know who it is?" she screamed scared that her mother was hiding the truth from her. "Alright, he's your father."

**Cliffhanger! ** **That's the end of chapter 2. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to read chapter 3 when it comes out ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Do you want money for lunch?" asked her mother. "No, I will make a sandwich" she answered trying to keep her calm after the news she had the day before. "Are you sure? I prepared money especially for you." "Nope, I'm sure. I'm leaving, bye" she gives her mother a kiss then leaves.

At school, Ciel was waiting for her at the entry of the school. Cordelia knew he wanted the picture. She reached through her bag. "Here it is. Why do you have that picture? He's just your butler; he's not your father or something". There was a long pause. "He was like a father to me. When I lost my parents he was the only one left to take care of me" Cordelia was pissed off, why would he take care of, but not take care of her? She didn't get it. "Can I ask you, why is your right eye patched?" Ciel touched his eye, he took a deep breath. "I was in an accident, the doctors tried their best to save my eye, but they failed. Since then I have to wear this patch to cover up my bad eye." he lied. "why is your eye patched?" "It's a disease; at least, that's what my mother tells me." Cordelia takes her patch off. Ciel looked closely and let out a gasp. "What? is it that ugly. It's just like a normal eye, except its red" Cordelia said "Alright then, see you later." Cordelia took her stuff and left taking fast steps.

During lunch time, she was looking at stuff on the computer. She looked up the name of "Sebastian Michaelis". All she got was websites about "the queen's guard dog" and "the funtom company" until she fell into some information that caught her eye "ciel phantomhive's death plunges Europe into a frenzy of superstition". 'I've never heard about that.' She thought. She looked up the funtom company. There was an article about the phantomhive family with a picture of their badge. 'That's just like the pin he wears on his shirt everyday to school'.

"There you are" ciel was in front of her, he looked like he just ran a marathon. "You have to help me, please!" Cordelia was surprised, no one has ever said they needed her help. "Some guy got into a fight with bob and the guy tied him into a post with chains and a lock and he just left" Bob was a guy that considered himself as the leader of the school; whoever tries to get him off his throne will get beat up by Bob. Bob is not his real name, but we all call him that, even the teachers. "Why didn't you tell the principal? What am I supposed to do about it?" Ciel looked at her with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. Was she falling in love with him? She didn't want to fall in love with him or anyone. She got bullied when she was in elementary. People called her disgusting, because she loved bugs and she would touch any animal she sees. " you're smart and you might find a way to pick the lock" Cordelia sighed "alright, I'll come; I can't assure you that I will be able to unlock it. Is it a combination lock or a key lock? If it's a key lock, I will be able to pick the lock, however if it's a combination lock you will have to find a… HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! Why did you call me if you could just ask the janitor for a bolt cutter?" Ciel was confused "what's a bolt cutter?" "A bolt cutter is a something we use to cut locks. It looks just like a scissor, but with longer handles."Cordelia explained "and what's a janitor?" Cordelia felt like she was talking to a kindergarten student. "Forget about that, just bring me to him. I'll find a way to unlock him; anyways I don't really like the janitors at this school."

The kid was strapped on the post like when the heroes in kid cartoon get captures by the villains. The chains were wrapped around him ten times. It was the kind of chains that were on swings, thick and rusty. Cordelia stood there thinking. She looked at the lock; it was a rope like bike lock. That made it harder; you could not pick that lock. The only thing you could use was a bolt cuter, unfortunately student weren't allowed to use it; they are too scared that the students will hurt themselves with it.

'Maybe I can try to break it, it looks kind of rusty' she thought.

She grabs the lock and pulls it with all her strength, then there's a big clack sound. 'I just broke it with my bare hands, I can't believe it' Ciel was shocked; the only person he knew that could break something that solid was Sebastian.

'Is she related to Sebastian? If she is, does that make her a demon or is she still human?' Ciel had all sorts of questions, but he didn't know how to ask Cordelia.

"How did you do that?" ciel asked "I-I don't know. I think it's because the lock was rusty. Rusty metal is easy to break." Ciel was not sure that was the reason "but, I tried already and it didn't even bend. Is Sebastian, the guy on the picture I let you, borrow related to you?" "Yes, he's my father. He's your butler, right. You should know where to find him; I need to talk to him." Ciel felt guilty "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is right now; I came from the past. I'm supposed to be dead now"

"NO! TELL THE TRUTH! It's impossible; you can't be from the past. And he's older than you, which means that he would have died before you, which also means he can't be my father and my mom lied to me" Cordelia shouted in rage.

"Maybe, I can…maybe THAT still works." Ciel takes his eye patch off. "Sebastian! I command you, show yourself!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**The underworld**_

"Leo, please help me. I can't stop hearing Ciel's voice in my head, he's calling for me"

"It can't be. You ate his soul a century ago." Leo says with a confused look.

"But I can hear him, and I have the seal on my hand again. This can't be my imagination" Sebastian was starting to panic. He was going to go to the surface and check it out. "Wait! You're not going back there?! Do you know what the leaders will do if they figure out that you went back to the surface. They will certainly eliminate you. They already gave you a warning; you won't be as lucky next time." Sebastian was as calm as ever.

"Ok, I'll warn you, the human world has changed, so don't wear a tailcoat in the middle of the city. Ciel is located in Toronto, a city in Canada. He goes to a school named Vaughan high. Good luck"

Black feathers starts to fall. "You should change your name; Just for precaution." Sebastian just nods affirmatively.

There's a blinding light then he's gone.

_**The surface**_

"Have you heard? There will be a new teacher replacing miss valleys" say some students.

Miss valleys is the 10th grade English teacher

Cordelia didn't care that there's a new teacher, unless he doesn't teach properly; a problem she has had before. Her history teacher in 7th grade couldn't control the class, so the kids were taking advantage of it. They were throwing paper at the teacher and when the teacher left class for who knows what, they closed the lights and started to throw chair every were. Some girl had to go to the hospital, because she got a chair on her head and had a concussion. She had to stay in the hospital for two whole months. The class got in trouble and the teacher had to quit.

"Cordelia, in my math class we are doing algebra. Could you help me" asked some guy in her French class. "No, it's your own problem." The kid left giving her the middle finger. 'How do you want me to help you when you're so impolite to me?' she complained.

"Here he comes" people were getting exited; the new teacher will be arriving soon.

"Oh my god, he's good looking" some girls screeched silently

The teacher had black hair attached in a pony tail held by a string with two bells at each end of it. He was tall and had a perfect body. He wore glasses. He had blue eyes, which went oddly with his black hair. He wore a black tuxedo with a black rose in his front pocket. He had a serious look, which made him look very strict.

"My name is Nathaniel cooper; I will be your new teacher for now on. There are rules in this class. No talking during my lesson especially while I'm speaking, no eating or chewing gum, no gadgets and raise your hand when you need to speak to me or answer a question, if you have a question for me make sure it's relevant to the subject I'm teaching. If any of you break one of the rules, you will be put in detention after school. Understood?"

The whole class froze; this is probably going to be the strictest teacher the students in the class ever had.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper." Mr. Cooper just looked at them and started to scan the class. He looked thru the class seating places and was surprised that no one was in his or her original desk.

"I see that you took advantage of miss valleys absence to change your seating, but I'm not that easy to fool. Return to your original seating, now." No one moved. Mr. was starting to get annoyed. He turned around his eyes were glowing red. 'Take a deep breath, Sebastian, deep breath'

"I will take the attendance and when I call out your name I want you to tell me what your hobbies are, what you like, what you don't like and what you would want to be when you finished your studies" all the students were tense, except for Ciel who looked curious about that new teacher. He somehow recognizes the way that teacher teaches.

"Alexa Bell" Mr. Cooper calls out.

"m-my name is Alexa Bell. My hobby is playing chess. I like sweets and I don't like animals. When I get older I want to be in the army because it's like playing chess" Cooper was nodding while writing it down in a note book.

"Brody Cox"

"hi, my name is Brody Cox. My hobbies are cooking and jogging. I like playing soccer and I hate computers. When I finish my studies I will be a gym teacher"

Cordelia didn't want her turn to come up; she didn't wnt people to know stuff about her.

"Claire Sanchez"

No one answered. "Mr. Cooper, Claire isn't here today"

"She will pass tomorrow"

Cordelia was spacing out and she hardly heard her name.

"Cordelia Gonzalez, stop daydreaming, unless you want to tell the class what you're day dreaming about" there were giggles, but she just ignored them.

"My name is Cordelia Gonzalez. My hobbies are reading, drawing and cooking. I love animals especially cats. I hate people who harm animals and hunters. When I finish my studies I want to be a biologist or a cook" Cooper kept looking at her "Cordelia, what's under your eye patch?" Cordelia strocked her eye patch "it's nothing, just an accident" Cooper wrote in his note book. "Come and see me after school. Don't worry it's not because you're in trouble"

…

"What do you want?" Cordelia asked Mr. Cooper

"That's not how a lady should speak" he scolded "I'm just want to see your eye, then I can explain to you why you have that red eye"

Cordelia wanted to know why her eye was red, but she thought it could also be a trap. "are you sure you're going to tell me why my eye is red?"She asks "yes, is swear" he aswered

Cordelia takes her eye patch off. Her eye is glowing, and then she realizes that his eyes are also glowing.

"My name is not Nathaniel cooper, its Sebastian Michaelis."

"Are you really my father? If so, why did you leave my mom to take care of me alone? Do you know that she's sick and could die? "

"Yes I'm your father; I know your mother is sick, but I can't stay with her of else she would be in danger." Sebastian explained trying not to tell her his real nature.

"How can she be in danger. If she knew that she would be in danger, she would have never married you" cordelia replied with anger.

"She knew, but our love was so strong that your mother and I couldn't help it. She asked me to marry her while we were having supper in her favorite restaurant. I wasn't ready for that kind of thing.i didn't answer; I think she knew my answer.

"But, what about me" Cordelia asked wanting to know about her eye. "Why is my eye red? Is it a disease?"

"No. I can't tell you what it is, but I can tell you that it's not a disease." Cordelia wanted to know more.

"come on, I won't tell anyone" Sebastian shook his head "I can't tell you, even your mother can't tell you, that's why she keeps telling you that it's a disease." Sebastian said feeling bad "but, I do have something for you" he looks into his bag then takes out a black box.

"What's in there?" Cordelia asks. She grabs the box, when she opens it she sees a cute little kitten curled up in a ball. "Oh my god! She looks just like a fur ball. What's her name?" Cordelia was exited; she couldn't believe she finally has a pet. "Just what I asked for on my birthday. How did you know?"

"I have my ways!" Sebastian was happy that he was able to make her happy.

"Thank you very much" Cordelia gives a big hug to Sebastian. The last time he had a hug like that was by Ciel.

"I'm glad that you like it. I also have something for your mother." He hands a blue box to Cordelia. "Make sure you give it to her. Ok?"

"Yes, I will"

**Sorry, this took a little longer than I expected to write it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Cordelia woke up from a nightmare. She was in a dark hallway with red wallpaper. There were footsteps that were getting louder and louder until the silhouette of Sebastian could be seen. He was reaching for her. Cordelia tried to run, but her feet felt like spaghetti. Right before Sebastian was going to grab him, she woke up screaming.

Her mother heard the scream and rushed to Cordelia's room. "What's wrong, honey" her mother was holding Cordelia in her arms. "You have a lot of nightmares these days. What's happening?" Cordelia didn't answer. "Did you open the package I gave you?"Cordelia said keeping her eyes fixed to the floor. Her mother gave a worried look. "Yes, I did" Cordelia could see her mothers' worried look "Where did you get it?" Cordelia wanted to tell her the truth, but she restrained herself. "I don't know, a stranger gave it to me and told me to give it to Elizabeth Gonzalez. I thought she was one of your friends" Cordelia answered. She was hoping that her lie was gullible enough. "I've already told you, do not talk to strangers. This is how kids get kidnapped." Cordelia knew she was deceiving her mother and she felt very guilty for it, but Sebastian looked so desperate; Cordelia didn't even know what would be her mother's reaction if she told her it was from Sebastian. "What did he look like?" her mother asked. Cordelia didn't want to think too long for that question which would arouse suspicion about her answer. She finally decided she will say the truth. "Ok, it's my teacher who gave me the package. Our class knows him as Mr. Cooper, but his real name is Sebastian Michaelis. He told me everything." Her mothers' face got pale. "Can you please not get close to that guy anymore? He's very dangerous." Cordelia was confused. Why would her mother tell her not to get close to her own father? "Why? He's a nice guy, he's the one who gave me kuro" Cordelia said. "anyways, he's my teacher, so there's no way I can stay away from him without skipping class and getting a detention" her mother took a deep breath. "Alright, but be careful that guy is not what you think he is"

• • •

"Do you like cats?" Cordelia asked Ciel. She kind of suspected his answer would be no, but her mother really wanted her to find a new home for Kuro.

"No, I'm allergic" he answered. "Why?"

"I found him in the streets. He's just a kitten. He has short hair, black fur and he likes to snuggle." Cordelia described. "Do you know anyone who would like to adopt him?"

"No" he answered trying to avoid the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"This girl is trying to find an owner for a cat she found" Ciel explained.

"You are mean, Cordelia." Mr. Cooper complained. "Can I speak with you guys for a little bit after class? And stop talking while I'm teaching. You'll have a test on it, Friday."

When the bell rang everybody took their stuff and ran out of the class like savages. Only Ciel and Cordelia stayed at their desks.

"Ciel I just need to tell you that you should listen more in class." Mr. Cooper said with an overwhelming smile. "You can leave now"

Ciel took his stuff and walked out of the class.

"And you" he approached Cordelia slowly and bent down until he was face to face with her. "Did you ever hear about being polite?" he asked. Cordelia tried to look away. "Because I don't think it's nice to try to give a PRESENT away" Cordelia wanted to leave this was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "If you can't find a place for him, he could live in my house and you come and feed him every day at my house." Cordelia nodded and ran away forgetting her bag on her desk.

When Cordelia arrived at her house, she locked herself in her room.

"Cordelia, darling. Could you come down here for a second?" Cordelia wiped her tears off her cheeks and then headed downstairs. "What?"

"I need your lunchbox" her mother asked.

"Oh no! I forgot it at school. I'll go get it."

"wait! Your cheeks are all red, did you cry?" her mother asked.

"no, I'm just tired" she said.

_Ding dong_

"Who would that be. I don't expect any guests."

"n-no let me answer it!" Cordelia rushed to the door and opened it. It was Sebastian.

"you forgot your bag in the class."

Cordelia's mother recognized the voice. She walked slowly to the door taking deep breathes hoping that it wasn't him.

"Oh, Elizabeth, how nice to see you again." Sebastian was reaching to shake her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Sebastian was surprised. "You leave me to take care of a kid alone. You don't even help me." She was crying.

"You don't understand, I had a limited time to stay in the surface, someone was looking for me. If I had stayed you and Cordelia would have been dead" Sebastian explains. "I swear, I would have liked to stay with you"

"So why didn't you go to the surface now?"

"Because there's someone I know up here that I need to deal with as fast as possible before that guy figures out I'm on the surface again." He explained.

"And who is that someone?"

"His name is ash Landers. I ripped his wings off in a battle to protect someone during the 19th century. Now he's looking for me for revenge."

"Ciel?" asked Cordelia.

"How do you know that?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"He told the whole class in the beginning that he came from the 19th century and he mentioned you"

'That idiot! Did he know that people will ask questions or think he's crazy?'

"Ok, did you tell her about her real identity?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, not yet"

"Good, do not tell her." Elizabeth ordered.

Cordelia didn't like being the subject of the conversation.

"Do not tell what?" she asked. There was something else they were hiding from her. "TELL ME"

"It's nothing" Elizabeth answered.

"Please, tell me. I want to know. It has something to do with Sebastian, right?"Cordelia panicked.

Sebastian stepped forward and looked at Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm not human." he answered.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a demon. I came from the underworld to see Ciel, because he's in some trouble. If ash sees him, he will kill him." He leaned toward her. "I need your help"

"For what?"

"You will protect Ciel, it looks like you two get along well" he said with a smile.

"No, I refuse that you make my daughter do that, it's too dangerous. What if she gets hurt"

"I won't let her get hurt. Anywhere ash is, I'll be near, because I have to watch him to know what he's planning. He never goes in the human world for nothing. He's coming for revenge, but there's something else, because Ciel and Cordelia would have been already dear."

"You can tell your stories in your English class at the school. Cordelia don't want to hear your lies" her mother shouted with tear streaming down her face. "do you even care about me?"

"Yes, I do" Sebastian answered

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE A DEMON, A SOUL EATING MONSTER WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF. THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN CARE ABOUT A WEAK, POWERLESS HUMAN" she screamed. She felt dizzy then fell unconscious.

"Mother, mother, MOTHER!"cordelia pleaded "Sebastian, please, help her"

"I'll try, but healing humans is not a skill that demons are very good at. We usually do the opposite." He said with a smile.

"This is not the time for your humor. My mother is dying"

"Get away from her!"

"What? Why?"

"This is not your mother" the body started to move.

"Oh, mother" Cordelia said running to her, but Sebastian blocks her way.

"What are you doing? Let me see her."

Sebastian doesn't say anything; he just stares at the body.

"Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean"

"Long time no see, Angela Blanc" sebastian said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6**

Cordelia was terrified; she didn't know what was happening.

"What are you here for?" Sebastian asked furious. "I thought I ripped your wings out on the bridge"

"You did, but like demons our limbs can grow back; it's just a little slower" she turns and there's two half formed wings on her back. "I just need one thing to finish the formation of my wings"

"What is it?"

"I have to kill the loved one of the one who ripped my wings off" she answered calmly.

"Can someone please tell me who she is and what was she doing in the body of my mother" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, so you're the kid she was talking about. Your mother is in another dimension, she will not be able to leave, unless you give me your heart."

"Don't give it to her" Sebastian warns her.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia answers confused.

"That angel can change your cinematic record"

"Cinematic record?" Cordelia asks.

"Only grim reapers and demons can see them, but because of your eye you might be able to see them. It's a record of your life from birth to death" Sebastian explains.

"Yes, I changed some memories of your mothers past." Angela said in a peaceful voice.

Tear flows down Cordelia's cheeks.

"What memories? TELL ME!" Cordelia screams in anger. Sebastian picks her up on his shoulder and jumps out the window. Cordelia tries to escape by punching and kicking Sebastian, but it's useless, he's too strong. The angel looks at them leave with a satisfied face.

Sebastian brings her to a hangar in the middle of the countryside. It was cold and little snowflakes where falling.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"King city" Sebastian answers.

The snow was getting thicker and a thin blanket started to form on the ground. Cordelia bends down and starts drawing stuff in the snow. She does that for thirty seconds then bursts into tears.

"What am I going to do?" she mutters.

"Stop crying. A demon doesn't cry"

"I'm not a demon, I'm a half-demon" she answers her face in her hands.

"Look at me." Sebastian takes her face with his hands and kisses her on the forehead "I care about you. I'll protect you, so please help me by not crying and staying strong. Humans are very sensitive to that stuff and tend to end their life in these situations" he says pressing his forehead against her forehead.

"Ok" she says wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Good girl, now let's get started making this place suitable for living" he says smiling, which makes Cordelia smile back.

The place was probably a storage place for animal food because of the rotten grass smell. They start by removing all the old boxes and bags. While looking through the boxes, Cordelia finds a smaller box with a lock on it.

"Sebastian, come see this" Cordelia asks

"What?" Cordelia shows the box to Sebastian. "I don't know" Sebastian tries to open it with his force, but it resists. "That's weird I can't open it, there must be a seal, to stop demons to get in it. This hangar probably belonged to a priest."

But when Cordelia tries to open it, it opens. Inside were books, lots of them. Cordelia looks through them and finds a book that catches her attention. Sebastian sees her concerned face and goes to see her.

"whats wrong?" he sees the title of the book. It was 'Alice in wonderland'.

"My mom used to read this book to me every night when I was a kid" she answered.

"we should stop for today" Sebastian said.

"I'm starving. Is there anything we can eat here?" she asks

"no, I don't think so. I could go hunt if you want" he says with a sarcastic smile.

"no it's okay" she answers return the smile. She goes outside and gathers wood. Sebastian observes her with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he finally asks.

"It's cold, so I'm gathering wood to make a fire." She explains

After a few attempts to light up the fire, Sebastian lights up the fire from thin air.

"Wow! How do demons do that? Is it some chemical thing, with, like…hum…?" Cordelia asks .

"I honestly don't know, all demons are born with skills, since I'm a fire type demon, I can make fire out of nothing" he explains "maybe you have some skill"

Cordelia tries to make something like Sebastian did, but nothing happens. "I guess not".

"It's not that easy, we have to train too, just like humans. It's just, that we are more efficient at accomplishing things, then humans are" he says patting her head with his hands.

"hey, what about Ciel?" she asks.

"I thought about it, because he doesn't know I'm Sebastian. So, you will go and get him at his house and "kidnap him"" he explains.

Cordelia wasn't sure about that plan. "I don't know if that's a good idea"

**̄ ˜ ̄**

When Cordelia arrived at Ciel's house, he was outside sitting on a chair and staring at the sky.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks cautiously. She knew that he would question her about her absence at school.

"Where were you?" Ciel asks

"Places" Cordelia answers hiding the needle she was holding. "I met an old friend of your and he wants to see you." She admits deciding that kidnapping was not the best idea.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Hum…you'll see" she answers.

Ciel follows Cordelia down the street to the bus stop. They stay silent for the whole trip to the end of the city. The bus drops them off in front of the sign 'welcome to king city'. It's Sunday so no buses go there. They walk for about fifteen minutes when Cordelia stops Ciel from entering the abandoned shed.

"stop!" Cordelia tells him. "Pretend to be knocked out. Don't ask why, just do it."

Ciel does as she said and Cordelia put him in one of the boxes in the shed. Sebastian enters.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asks.

"In the box" Cordelia answers. "I couldn't sedate him, but he followed me here"

"Why didn't you follow my instructions" he says in front of her face.

In the box, Ciel is wondering what's going on. _I know this voice_ Ciel thinks. Curious he sneaks out of the box and sees Sebastian talking with Cordelia.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouts making Cordelia jump out of her skin.

"I told you to stay in the box, Ciel" Cordelia tells him.

"I need to talk to you about our contract" Sebastian explains.

"I thought the contract was canceled because you lost it fifteen years ago." Ciel asks.

"yes, I did, but I know where it is now" Sebastian says. "It's in my daughter, Cordelia.

Ciel looks at me like I just fell from the sky. "She's your daughter!" Ciel says surprised by the unexpected news. Sebastian smiles, amused by his reaction and Ciel glares at him angrily. Cordelia, who just realized that Sebastian hasn't come for her, leaves the shed and stares at the clouds. _It'll rain soon_ she tells herself. Cordelia runs her fingers through her black hair to undo knots that bugged her. She felt the tie that held her eye patch. After all that happened, Cordelia has almost forgotten about her eye. The pain didn't come back since her mother disappeared.

For their supper Sebastian has brought two whole chickens he killed in a near farm. The rain is strong and leeks through the shed's roof. Fortunately the rain is warm and won't get anyone sick.

"so, how will get back to your normal time" Cordelia asks Ciel.

Ciel looks at her like she asked a personal question. "I don't know, maybe until I get my contract back from you".

Cordelia, hurt, turns around and continues to eat her chicken leg.

"I'm sorry, but Ciel is always like that when he thinks that someone stole something from him. It's not your fault that you have it, it's my fault because I mated with your mother and I shouldn't have. Not because I don't want you, but because her life would be better and she wouldn't have been sick" Sebastian tells her. "I'll talk to him later". Cordelia nods, but isn't sure he's telling the truth.

"So you just came to see him." She states.

Sebastian shakes his head. "I came to ask you if you want to stay human or become a demon"

"What about my mother?" she asks.

"Angela usually uses the people she captures as bait to get the person she's really after" Sebastian explains.

"So, we'll just give up like that?" Cordelia shouts.

" no, but we'll have to be very carefull to get your mother back; you can still change your mind." He explains.

Cordelia was playing with dried grass, listening and thinking of how she will save her mother. Coyotes were barking in the forest behind the shed, which made the atmosphere a little scary.

"Let's continue this conversation inside" Cordelia tells Sebastian.

Sebastian nods and follows her inside the shed. Ciel looks at them enter with a guilty look. He approaches Cordelia and holds her hand. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. My feelings took over and I got mad at you for something you can't control"

"No problem" Cordelia answers taking her hand away. "Sebastian, maybe we should take Ciel to go watch a movie" Cordelia says in sebastian's ears.

Sebastian, thinking about it, looks at Ciel and nods. "Which movie?"

_What would Ciel be interested in?_ Cordelia thought. _An alien movie. They never really knew about aliens in his time._

"Star trek" she whispers to Sebastian.

"Ok, so tomorrow we will go and watch it, as a break of all that is happening..." He acknowledges.

Cordelia smiles back "and we might meet Angela and kick her ass" Cordelia says full of energy.

**Finally, I continued the story; I had tons of work for school and I kind of forgot about the story so I had to refresh my memory and read the whole thing again. I'm going to vacation soon, and there will be no computer, you will have to wait another two months and a half before the next chapter comes out.**


End file.
